


Freeze In Castle

by nightchevalier



Category: Berserk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchevalier/pseuds/nightchevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>英文界面看不懂全是求谷歌翻译TvT<br/>天朝河蟹横行我来存个文【</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeze In Castle

**Author's Note:**

> 好像稍微有点会用了【。  
> 小肉？  
> AO3的界面真清爽小清新啊……

 

　　0.

　　银发的王在王座上，宝石蓝色的眼睛里毫无情感波动，臣民的欢呼，士兵的忠心，全都在他的预料之中。无法让他有丝毫触动。

　　唯有一个例外……

　　1.

　　记忆是空白的一片。

　　今天也依然毫无出路，他在白色的走廊里奔跑，眼睛见到的都是整齐排列的高大石柱，金色的圆环套在接地口上，每当经过一个拐弯处，狮鹫的浮雕就在门廊上浮现。

　　他找不到出口，焦躁得像一头落入猎人挖出的深坑陷阱的野狼，拼命用爪子挠抓坑壁，磨坏的却是自己的爪甲，却又韧性不改，屡次尝试。

　　这是一座巨大的城堡，白色的城堡，空无一人，长廊上只回荡着他的脚步声，空落落的让人无端端恐惧丛生。

　　一个又一个的大房间里，铺满了金色纹线的编织毯子，从装饰亮丽的内殿，到顶塔的花园，没有任何活物。

　　除了他。

　　从内部要塞的箭塔最高层，可以看到外城的城垛，但是延接外城的闸门，从来都是锁着的，开启机关的城墙上的看守间，永远都打不开。

　　他穿过一扇门，雕饰着雄鹰和军刀，暗金色的纹路繁杂精细。内里的殿堂光明敞亮，日光从琉璃的窗子中透射进来，这里是祷告室，他来过，那个时候依然在不停地寻找出路，暴躁和不安持续笼罩着他。

　　圣堂的十字架悬挂在台上，两栏排列整齐的座椅，空荡荡的室内，光斑在地板上舞蹈。

　　他握住了钝痛的左臂，被白色绷带包扎着的左臂完全没有控制力，如同死尸的肢体的冰冷僵硬，而血流的温暖濡湿了右眼的绷带，刺痛依旧不停地从右眼扩散到整个身躯。

　　白色的大理石台阶干净到能倒映人的面容的地步，一个身着黑色亚麻套衫、面色苍白的强健黑发男人用左边的手抓住右边的手臂，低着头看着他，左边的眼睛上的绷带已经大部分都变成了血液凝固的深红色。

　　他微微张口，闷绝的语言停在了咽喉深处，过于疼痛的呼吸声渗出寡言的嘴唇。

　　大理石中的男人和他一样，找到了同伴的幻影一样滑稽又可笑地渴求交流似的张着嘴唇。

　　他猛烈地退后一步，刺眼的倒影也退后一步。

　　被抽出了最后一丝力气一样，他跪了下来，在这圣洁祷告的殿堂中，用右手支撑着上身，面朝地板，大口喘气，神魂不定又悲痛莫名，孤独和恐惧拥抱着他，从未离开他。

　　他仰起头，天顶掌灯的撒拉弗冷漠地俯视大地，他咧咧嘴，无声地笑，弯下了背，直至放声大笑，凄凉如同渡鸦坠地。

　　空荡的殿堂里只有这突兀的惨笑声音回荡。

　　直到他完全静默，所有表情、愤怒、悲伤、痛苦、恐惧、软弱、祈求、憎恨……全部潮水一般退去，只剩下空白。

　　低伏在地的身体如冬日蜷缩于雪地的孤狼。

　　这里并不冷，准确来说，这里没有冷热的变化，白色的殿堂，白色的城堡，却依然像冰雪堆砌的世界一样给他以寒冷的感觉。

　　这里没有时间的概念，他并不知道他在这里有多久，然而空白一片的记忆里只有一个形象是最明显的，那个人，所有的掌控者，唯一的第二方。

　　他憎恨那个人，他渴望那个人。

　　他想念那个人，他恐惧那个人。

　　原因无他，他的时间，以见到那个人的次数为计数，在这个世界里。

　　他的右手抚上右眼的绷带，隐隐作痛的眼睛几乎让他产生了解开绷带之后能够看见这个世界的错觉。

　　只要他重新站起来，走向通往主殿的廊道，推开那扇宫门，一定能见到那个人，无论何时，只要他踏入那座王座的宫殿，他一定能看到那个人，但是，他不愿意去，即使，只要他去那个地方，那个人总会在那里的。

　　在王座上。

　　无端端令人畏惧，他不想承认，但是那是事实，他简直要为此而羞愧，也因此而更加怒火中烧，在最初的记忆里，他是那样不明情况下横冲直撞地冲上去想要杀掉那个人。

　　格里菲斯。

　　他不记得任何事情，除了那个人的名字。

　　那些翻涌的破碎片段中的景象，任何一个模糊的影子都没有办法让他清楚地叫出名字，当他试图寻找那些片段中的信息时，白雾就会笼罩他的精神，然后带走那些片段。

　　因此他什么都没有留下。

　　但是他见到那个人的时候，却毫无犹豫地叫出了那个人的名字。

　　“格里菲斯！”

　　这大概取悦了格里菲斯，他本能就知道是那样，而格里菲斯也毫不掩饰，非常直白地展示了对他的反应而产生的愉悦表情。

　　那让他更加想要杀掉格里菲斯。

　　有着绝世的美貌，明亮清丽的宝石蓝眼睛，银白色的长卷发，纤细修长的身躯，白皙的肌肤，如玉的十指扣在王座的扶手上。

　　看起来像是精致易碎的工艺品。

　　但是当他被捆在王座上，面朝下被无情地侵犯和抚弄着因恐惧和疼痛而不住颤抖的私密的身体的时候，他才明白这个地方真正的掌控者是谁。

　　格里菲斯轻而易举地压制了他，他的十指进犯摸索着他的每一处肌理，他的美丽容颜染着兴奋和狠戾，他的眼睛里燃烧着要将一整个世界都焚烧殆尽的白焰。

　　格里菲斯掌控一切。

　　他试过所有能想到的方法来干掉格里菲斯，格里菲斯从来不阻止他，因为他从来没有成功过，无论他是否真心想要杀掉他。

　　而整个白色的世界里只有格里菲斯的存在，他能交流的人，他能看到的人，他能听到的人，他能触碰、厌恶被触碰与渴望被触碰的人。

　　格里菲斯。

　　只有这个，其他都毫无意义，全部被剥夺了意义，只有格里菲斯，存在于这个世界，唯一的第二方，他所能思考的、憎恨的、依赖的、恐惧的、想念的……只有格里菲斯。

　　混乱的意识中，他早已站起来，将影子抛在身后，步伐不稳地向外走去，安静的走廊上，他的脚步声不规律的、沉重地响起。

　　越是接近主殿，他的头脑越是清醒，当他终于意识到自己在做什么的时候，他的手已经撑在了大殿前的石柱上，而举起白瓷水瓶的仙女的灰色岩石雕像在外廊的水池里倾倒着永远流淌不完的水，水声重新进入他的听觉中的时候，他才像是碰到了烧红的烙铁一样突兀地将手从石柱上缩回来。

　　为什么要来，几乎要推开殿门。

　　如果他推开这扇大门，格里菲斯一定在那里，这样的事实几乎要令他窒息。

　　事实上，即使他不来到这里，格里菲斯也会在某个他刚刚闯入的房间里，那个时候，格里菲斯可能还捧着一本书，姿态优雅地坐在扶手椅中。

　　他痛恨见到格里菲斯的时候，他也渴望见到格里菲斯，他们的见面有时候会单纯交谈，虽然很多时候他听不懂格里菲斯说的话是什么意思，那个时候，格里菲斯看上去是无害的，具有欺骗性的美丽外表和节制温和的行为举止，他紧张的神经也不会绷得太紧，因为格里菲斯看上去太温柔了。

　　而更多时候，是血、疼痛、屈辱，和不可原谅的快乐并存的。

　　不可饶恕的罪行。

　　他退后两步，死死盯着那扇殿门，像是害怕它突然打开后里面冲出来一群张着血盆大口的怪物似的。

　　然后他转身，迈开矫健结实的双腿朝着反方向狂奔而去。

　　风从他的身边刮过，不知为何就起了风，殿外的林木被吹落了叶子，哗啦啦的树叶摩擦声音突然给周围的环境增添了一丝生气。

　　当他停在了之前经过的侧楼的时候，他回头看了一眼已经远离的主殿，隔了三个走廊的距离，塔楼遮掩了大部分的主殿的墙壁，高高的尖塔之间，相同的走廊间伫立的士兵铠甲持着剑肃穆的站立着。

　　他靠上了石柱，尽头是一个大房间的门，这里应该是一个卧室，这座城堡总是在不经意间变动，在许久之前，他砸过一整个楼道，将那些雕塑和房间破坏地乱七八糟，结果在他又一次从黑暗中醒来之后，全部都改变成了另一种样式的内殿。所有被破坏地痕迹统统不见了。

　　他喘了口气，平息着自己的呼吸，左臂隐隐作痛，但是依然没有任何控制力，而右眼不知道为什么，比起之前更加疼痛了，痛得他几乎头脑发胀。

　　然而比起这个，他的心脏却更加剧烈地搏动着，好像要炸裂似的。

　　忍不住一拳砸上了身后的墙壁，他闭上眼睛，更加剧烈地渴望尝试回到那个主殿中去的愿望和庆幸他及时离开了那里的后怕和软弱在心中反复煎熬着他。

　　他的勇气几乎在那一瞬间完全崩溃了，直到逃回来，逃离那个大殿他才冷静下来，才能面对自己这个懦弱的行为。

　　看了一眼走廊尽头的门，他或许该去休息一下，就算没有倦意，他也感觉到精神疲惫。

　　当他推开了门的时候，刹那间几乎被冻结了思维。

　　格里菲斯在书桌边看着他。

　　2.

　　被强行打开的股间嵌入的格里菲斯的欲行无理而执意地埋入温暖的甬道，裂伤的血液湿润下紧致的甬道中的进出更加顺利。

　　激烈的撞击中，被摩擦的疼痛的部位几乎要麻痹一样烧疼，格里菲斯的手指掐住他本能地挣扎退后的腰部，深深的印痕陷入肌肤，韧性的腰肌被他的月白指甲勾出血痕，惩罚和强制意味十足。

　　细微的刺痛和强烈的钝痛冲击中，不住颤抖的双腿下意识收拢，却因为对方的嵌入而毫无建树，反而更加让两人的身体贴紧。

　　和从前没有两样，总是无法控制的莫名其妙的从心里翻涌上来的恐惧无助感让格斯几乎反胃，被恐怖焦灼着内脏的感觉使他几乎抑制不住身体的颤抖。

　　格里菲斯眼睛一眨不眨地看着他的反应，那种颤抖，从两人相交的身体上传达着，他的嘴角微微掀起，格斯的反应在他的眼下一览无遗。

　　兴奋在他艳丽的脸上为其增添了更多的光彩，银色的卷发随着他的动作散落在两人身上，银色发丝落在格斯的胸膛上，如同蛛丝裹缠起猎物。

　　格斯仰起头大喘气，被缚在头顶的双手扯动着挣扎。

　　但是格里菲斯伸出手抚慰着他腹下的欲器，不可自控的强加的快感令他动摇。

　　如同被火刑的炽热烈焰席卷全身，无法抗拒的快乐和渴求更多的欲意像疫病一样蔓延了他的意识。

　　“哈啊啊……啊啊……唔……”自己的声音变得如此可耻，他狼狈而屈辱地抿紧了嘴唇，却依然不经意间溢出饱含了欲色的吐息声。

　　感受得到格里菲斯的视线，如此执着地灼烧着他的灵魂的错觉，下意识别过脸的时候，却被捏住下巴撬开了牙关。

　　格里菲斯的呼吸和他的呼吸交缠在一起，激烈的入侵了口腔的舌头强硬地扫过每一寸内膜，纠缠上他的舌，意识零星地闪过咬下去的冲动，下颚却被对方的指节卡住不得动弹。

　　直到格里菲斯终于放开他的嘴唇，格斯已经被眩晕和急速的喘息所控制。

　　“你是我的。”格里菲斯说着，他的眼睛专注地盯着男人狼狈得晕染血色的坚毅的脸，他的眼睛是那么透亮而晶莹，像是太阳中诞生的美丽宝石，他不停歇地、近似疯狂地直直撞进来。

　　晃动的身体之中，被疼痛与快感交杂的冲激而搅乱的感官感觉和思维突然被这句话拉回来，他瞪大了眼睛，白雾笼罩的思维里似乎闪过了什么片段。

　　不，不是这样的，我不要成为你的，我要成为的是……

　　“不！”紧抿的唇终于张开，不经过语言组织就脱口而出的拒绝。

　　“我不是你的！”

　　连他自己也没有意识到的断然而坚决的声音。

　　我要成为的是……

　　……是什么？

　　一瞬间的片段没有留下任何更多的信息，就这样淹没于未尽记忆中那片白色的雾气中。

　　不觉间，格里菲斯已经停下了，这让他更加清醒了一些。

　　也终于注意到了格里菲斯的表情。

　　格里菲斯的表情非常冰冷，停滞的动作让格斯稍微有了喘息的余地，他紧紧地盯着格斯的眼睛，像是要等他收回这句话。

　　格斯瞪着他，倔强占据了上风，将畏惧稍微挤到了后边。

　　他的心脏在狂跳，血流奔涌的血管几乎要炸裂似的将极度紧张和绝对坚持扩散到每一寸肌肉中。

　　“我不是你的。”

　　他又说了一遍，勉力压下了咽喉中的退缩。黑色的眼睛里盛满不知从何而起却超乎想象的决绝。

　　“永远都不是。”

　　格里菲斯忽然微笑了，但是他的眼睛里没有一丝笑意。“你错了。”他说。

　　格斯霎时间有了种落入了冰水的错觉。

　　格里菲斯毫无怜悯的恶狠狠地撞入他的内部，他结实的大腿根部不住抽搐，而后，炙热的种子涌流占据了因过于强烈的冲击而本能绞紧的甬道。

　　“唔啊啊啊……呜……”无法抑制的哀鸣溢出嘴边，最后一丝理智让他咬紧了牙关。

　　而格里菲斯认真的盯着他几乎要崩溃却依然倔强坚持的表情，指尖自他紧实肌肉覆盖的古铜色胸膛勾勒而下，覆上了那扬起的欲物。

　　淹没理智的空白冲垮了他的混乱思维，一切的感官全部交出主权，他在格里菲斯的手中颤栗着，完全释放，矜持被失控的快乐冲击殆尽。

　　思绪一片茫然。

　　他喘息着，不住地喘息，像一条离开水而在空气中无法呼吸的濒死的鱼。

　　明明已经结束了，但是黏涩的下半部位的身体却紧紧相贴，违背造物之律而强行嵌入了身体的欲行之器，没有餍足和退开的意向。

　　“格斯，格斯……”格里菲斯的左手从后按下他的头轻轻吻着他的右眼，分不清是否是混杂着痛苦与悔恨的血红液体自格斯的右眼里渗出，腥甜与苦涩混杂的气息，疼痛得要命。

　　在下一刻就被舔舐干净，不留痕迹。奇怪的温柔对待的行为，也以不可违抗的潜在意味将事实完全扭曲。

　　不可抑制地自心底感受到的奇异的慰藉，是他无论如何不能原谅自己的下贱的罪孽。

　　最不可饶恕的罪孽莫过于沉迷于施与痛苦者所给予的快乐。

　　格斯模糊的视界中，格里菲斯的宝石蓝的眼睛里，瞳孔是令人毛骨悚然的亮白色，灼伤人的热度自里透出，仿若晶石融化成琉璃。

　　“你是我的。”

　　逐渐朦胧的意识将要远去的时候，他听见格里菲斯在他的耳边说道。

　　“你永远都是我的。”格里菲斯重复道，优雅温柔的声音里浸透了冰冷的偏执。

　　未知名的悲伤的利爪瞬间地攥住了他的咽喉。

　　在意识完全沉入黑暗之前。

　　3.

　　格里菲斯睁开眼睛，明亮的宝石蓝色中晕开了一闪而逝的温柔，他的右手覆上心脏，鼓动的心跳缓慢却有力。

　　格斯的灵魂就封印在那里。

　　他最珍贵的东西，就在那里。

　　END.


End file.
